


Pride

by BlkEyedAngel94



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlkEyedAngel94/pseuds/BlkEyedAngel94
Summary: Reborn questions Tsuna's pride.
Kudos: 12





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Knowledge of the Simon/Shimon arc kind of needed. But essentially, that arc is where Tsuna and co fight with their pride on the line.

“So, you’re pride is your comrades?” asked Reborn.

“Yeah. Is-is something wrong with that?” replied Tsuna, unsteadily.

Reborn shifts his gaze towards Natsu. Natsu sensing his stare looks up at him with curiosity.

“No. Nothing’s wrong with that,” Reborn says without taking his eyes off of Natsu.

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found on [my tumblr](https://blkeyedangel94.tumblr.com/post/621495296114982912/pride).
> 
> In case it isn't clear, a group of lions is called a pride (Natsu is a lion), and Tsuna's pride is his friends (his group of lions). Hence, this fic was made.


End file.
